


Christmas And Pancakes

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Your daughter, Layla,  wakes up bucky early christmas morning





	Christmas And Pancakes

“Daddy, wake up!” Bucky was jolted awake as his daughter Layla jumped onto his bed and started jumping for joy. “Daddy, wake up, it’s Christmas!”

Wiping sleep from his eyes, he wrapped an arm around her small waist and pulled her down next to him on the bed before peppering feather light kisses all over her face. “Indeed it is, honey.”

“Come on!” She giggled, pulling at his hand. ‘We have presents to open up!”

“Where’s mommy?” He asked around a yawn as he sat up in the bed, noticing you were vacant from the spot next to him. Your space had already grown cold within your absence

“Making breakfast!” Layla giggled as she tried and failed to pull Bucky into a sitting position on the bed. 

“I’ll be down in a few minutes, okay? Daddy’s gotta get dressed, sweetheart.” He pulled the blankets tighter to his body until she zoomed out of the room, leaving him in silence.

Leaning back for a short minute to fully wake up, he threw the duvet away from him before he quickly dressed himself. As he walked into the hallway, he could smell the scents of cinnamon and syrup wafting through the air.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw you standing by the stove, flipping pancakes while Layla poured orange juice into three cups. He quietly stalked into the room and wrapped his arms around your midriff and planted light kisses along your shoulder in greeting.

“Morning, sleepy head.” you giggled. “Layla has been dying to wake you up to open the presents she had gotten you for Christmas.”

“I guess we better hurry up and eat then, huh?” Bucky giggled as Layla hollered out in joy.


End file.
